


Expect the Unexpected

by Tedah



Series: Drarry Discord Monthly Drabbles [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to other sites, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Fluff, M/M, The Northern Isles are their own thing, magical wedding, not suitable for diabetics, wedding vows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-14 01:27:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20592380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tedah/pseuds/Tedah
Summary: Harry gives a speech about learning to expect the unexpected.





	Expect the Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> September came around and to my delighted surprise the Drabble challenge came back like every month.  
Prompt: Unexpected  
WC:368

“Some things in life you just don’t expect.” Harry’s voice was unsure when he started. He’d rehearsed the speech a thousand times with Ron but now that it was time to actually speak it he felt his throat close up with emotion. He only had one shot.

“Being a Wizard for example. For some it might have been obvious but it’s really not.” A few chuckles came from the crowd gathered.

“That was unexpected.” Harry smiled

“Homicide attempts. You generally don’t expect those. You get used to them, after a while, but you never really  _ /expect/ _ them.” He took a pause.

“And then there are things you do expect; like the frost in winter and the rise of dawn.” He smiled.

“Loving you, Draco Malfoy, was expected, inevitable, certain like the light of day after the dark of night. I woke up in the morning loving you and I fell asleep at night the same way.

You loving me back the same way? 

I could have never imagined that. It was a gift beyond any fantasy, any flight of fancy I could ever dare to think.

But I should have learned to expect the unexpected with you, and I do. I now expect you to receive this ring and be mine until death do us part.”

Harry fumbled with the gold band for a moment before managing to slide it on Draco’s expectant finger. It wasn’t just Harry’s hands shaking, but once the band slip on Draco’s finger and he securely clasped Harry’s hand everything settled.

“By the power vested in me by the Magical congregation of The United Kingdom, the Northern Isles and the Commonwealth I now pronounce you Husband and Husband.” Harry barely paid attention to the old man and his cheery proclamation, too busy grinning at Draco, and watch him grin right back. 

His smile was brighter than it had ever been and his eyes just a bit watery.

And he was holding Harry’s hand.

And Harry could feel the cold solid metal of the ring against his skin. 

And then Draco was kissing him in front of half of England and nothing else mattered to Harry anymore.

Harry had a husband. 

Talk about unexpected. 

**Author's Note:**

> Share the love in the comments or find me on [Tumblr](https://tedahfromtayla.tumblr.com/) for a chat


End file.
